one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Ahomeschoolingroudon/Season 5 Early Hints
Well, this was a headstart. After overcoming Writer's Block on my Season 3 Finales, I've already planned out the entirety of my Season 5. Which, while it won't be for a while. I still thought I'd give out some Early Hints on the matter, but there'll be better hints of these matches in the future So, I'll be putting in the characters' Home Series. Now, if there's multiple characters in that series I'll be putting in a marker in the captions next to the name. But, it's better to see than describe so..: Series Hints Uncharted_logo2.png|Uncharted (Combatants total: 1) vector___indiana_jones_logo_by_cooltomorrowkid-d5gxf8i.png|Indiana Jones (Combatants Total: 1) logo.png|Puella Magi Madoka Magica (Combatants Total: 1) Cowboy_bebop_logo.png|Cowboy Bebop (Combatants Total: 1) HalfLife_Logo.png|Half-Life (Combatants Total: 1) A_Dead_Space_logo.png|Dead Space (Combatants Total: 1) Killer_Instinct_2013_logo.png|Killer Instinct (Combatants Total: 1) Fairy_Tail_Logo.png|Fairy Tail (Combatants Total: 2) DCheroeslogo.jpg|DC Comics (Combatants Total: 4) logos_007___dragon_ball_007_by_vicdbz-d2n5cey.png|Dragon Ball Z (Combatants Total: 2) bloodlogo.jpg|BloodRayne (Combatants Total: 1) Marvel.png|Marvel Comics (Combatants Total: 4) Devil-may-cry.png|Devil May Cry (Combatants Total: 1) nobunagun_title.png|Nobunagun (Combatants Total: 1) BlazBlue_Logo.png|BlazBlue (Combatants Total: 1) Skullgirls-logo-1-.png|Skullgirls (Combatants Total: 3) Star-Wars-Logo.png|Star Wars (Combatants Total: 1) Scott-pilgrim-logo.png|Scott Pilgrim (Combatants Total: 1) akira_logo.png|Akira (Combatants Total: 1) 2000px-Elfen_Lied_Logo.svg.png|Elfen Lied (Combatants Total: 1) 2akailltitletreatmentimageid.png|Akame ga Kill (Combatants Total: 1) logo.jpg|Riviera The Promised Land (Combatants Total: 1) Sonic_The_Hedgehog_(2006)_Logo_1.png|Sonic the Hedgehog (Combatants Total: 2) Sailor_Moon_logo.png|Sailor Moon (Combatants Total: 1) Logo_transparent.png|Deadman Wonderland (Combatants Total: 1) Soul_Eater_Logo_2.png|Soul Eater (Combatants Total: 1) claymore_logo_by_agx_falcon.png|Claymore (Combatants Total: 1) logo04.jpg|Mortal Kombat (Combatants Total: 1) Spyro_logo.png|Spyro (Combatants Total: 1) Logo_fatestaynight.png|Fate/Stay Night (Combatants Total: 1) SF_Logo.png|Street Fighter (Combatants Total: 3) One_Piece_Logo.png|One Piece (Combatants Total: 2) darkstalkers-logo.gif|Darkstalkers (Combatants Total: 1) Metroid_PrimeLogo.png|Metroid (Combatants Total: 1) Jojo's_Bizarre_Adventure_(Classic_English_Logo_Vector).png|JoJo's Bizarre Adventure (Combatants Total: 2) Red_Dead_Redemption_Logo.png|Red Dead Redemption (Combatants Total: 1) f_zero_logo__japan__by_ringostarr39-d6gd8gq.png|F-Zero (Combatants Total: 1) monthly_01_2014-ef967571fe939e5d0182fa1c4db91777-fist-of-the-north-star---hokuto-no-ken.png|Fist of the North Star (Combatants Total: 1) Guilty-Gear-Logo.gif|Guilty Gear (Combatants Total: 1) team_fortress_2_logo_by_flamma_man.png|Team Fortress (Combatants Total: 1) Image.gif|Wonderful World (Combatants Total: 1) Gtalogo.png|Grand Theft Auto (Combatants Total: 1) Avatar_logo.png|Avatar (Combatants Total: 1) Shakugan_no_Shana_Logo.png|Shakugan no Shana (Combatants Total: 1) logo-cdz.jpg|Saint Seiya (Combatants Total: 1) Character Reveal Hints *Parasoul (Skullgirls) VS ??? (Hint 1: Being sane doesn't always mean you're heroic) *Batman (DC Comics) VS ??? (Hint 1: The Bat may have fought someone of the same occupation, but not in this caliber) *Phoenix Ikki (Saint Seiya) VS ??? (Hint 1: "It's a bird! It's a plane! IT'S...! Wait a second...") (More to come as fights in Season 4 get done) ---- Alright. That's it for now, cheers to Season 4. Confirmed Battles *'Nathan Drake (Uncharted) vs Indiana Jones (Eponymous Series)' *'Mami Tomoe (Puella Magi Madoka Magica) vs Spike Spiegel (Cowboy Bebop)' *'Gordon Freeman (Half-Life) vs Isaac Clarke (Dead Space)' *'Gray Fullbuster (Fairy Tail) vs Glacius (Killer Instinct)' *'Doomsday (DC Comics) vs Majin Buu (Dragon Ball Z)' *'Rayne (Bloodrayne) vs Blade (Marvel Comics)' *'Nobunagun (Eponymous) vs Lady (Devil May Cry)' *'Rachel Alucard (BlazBlue) vs Marie Korbel (Skullgirls)' *'Darth Vader (Star Wars) vs Gideon Graves (Scott Pilgrim)' *'Kaede (Elfen Lied) vs Tetsuo Shima (Akira)' *'Akame (Akame Ga Kill!) vs Ledah (Riviera the Promised Land)' *'Blaze the Cat (Sonic the Hedgehog) vs Sailor Mars (Sailor Moon)' *'Ganta Igarashi (Deadman Wonderland) vs Crona (Soul Eater)' *'Clare (Claymore) vs Erza Scarlet (Fairy Tail)' *'Spyro the Dragon (Eponymous) vs Onaga (Mortal Kombat)' *'Berserker/Heracles (Fate/Stay Night) vs Akuma (Street Fighter)' *'Chun-Li (Street Fighter) vs Sanji (One Piece)' *'Jedah Dohma (Darkstalkers) vs Dark Samus (Metroid)' *'Quicksilver (Marvel Comics) vs Sonic the Hedgehog (Eponymous)' *'Hol Horse (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) vs John Marston (Red Dead Redemption)' *'Captain Falcon (F-Zero) vs Kenshiro (Fist of the North Star)' *'Bridget (Guilty Gear) vs Poison (Street Fighter)' *'Captain Boomerang (DC Comics) vs The Boomerang (Marvel Comics)' *'The Demoman (Team Fortress 2) vs Yoshikage Kira (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure)' *'Alicephia (Wonderful World) vs Trevor Phillips (Grand Theft Auto 5)' *'Buggy the Clown (One Piece) vs Ms. Nadia Fortune (Skullgirls)' *'Zuko (Avatar: The Last Airbender) vs Shana (Shakugan no Shana)' Category:Blog posts